Dexter's Big Love Set-Up
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Dexter wants to think of a way to get both Dee Dee and Mandark to stop bothering him as much, so he makes a plan to set them up to become a couple.


One day, Dexter was very busy in his lab, he was fixing non-stop damages Dee Dee had done and it was taking so much of of his time he wasn't able to make any new experiments. "That stupid idiotic girl. Why can't she get it through her head that I want her nowhere near my lab." He said to himself.

He then put his wrench down and wiped some sweat of his forehead. He looked around the lab and it was looking pretty sharp. "Ah, this just shows that a nice day of hard work pays off. Now I can get to work on my experiments!" Dexter said. He then walked over to some of his new formulas to give them testing, thinking Dee Dee would be out of the way today

Just right at that moment, Dee Dee was opening the secret book-case intrence. She ran into the lab with a stupid look. Dexter was very busy at the moment, and didn't notice her. She was laughing, messing around with some important wires in the lab, and within a few seconds it caused a huge explosion.

Dexter's whole lab was once again destroyed, and after he put so much hard work to get it running well again. Dexter was really angry with his stupid sister this time. He was sitting on the ground of his destroyed lab covered in ash.

He then got so mad his hair caught on fire. "DEE DEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He then ran to his stupid sister, who was standing in the middle of the lab covered in ash.

"Hi Dexter." Dee Dee said in a stupid tone, as Dexter was taking deep breaths in anger before saying anything. "Um... Dexter?" Dee Dee asked as she could tell Dexter was indeed not happy with her.

Dee Dee then began to step back nervously a little, as Dexter then finally jumped in anger and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPED-IDIOTIC SKULL? I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LAB YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Dee Dee put her hands on her hips and said in an angry tone. "Hey, I may mess up your lab sometimes but that doesn't make me stupid. I think you're the one who is stupid here brother."

Dexter now was just silent, as he was so amazed by Dee Dee's stupidity that he was at a loss for words. "You know what? How about you just get out of my lab you stupid girl?"

Dee Dee stomped her foot and shouted. "Fine I will! Dork!" She then ran out angry.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Dexter yelled, as he then heard a slam and Dee Dee shouting in pain.

Dexter then looked at his Lab for awhile and just thought about how long it would take to fix it this time. He then looked down as a tear fell from his eye. He then walked out of his lab, and just went to bed early, crying.

He then had a dream that Dee Dee ran in his lab and was destroying it on purpose. She was smashing everything with a mallet. "Dee Dee, no!" Dexter shouted.

Dee Dee then turned her head to Dexter, looking insane. She then was coming at him with the mallet with an evil look. "Dee Dee, what are you gonna do with? DEE DEE NO!" Just as she hit Dexter with the mallet he then woke up in his bed.

He tossed and turned in his bed for a few minutes. He then grabbed his glasses, putting them on, and said. "Oh, think goodness it was only a dream. I just don't know what I'm gonna do with that stupid sister of mine."

Dexter then noticed his homework over at his desk. He then gasped and ran over to his desk picking up his homework. "Oh, no! I was so busy fixing my lab, I forgot to do my homework."

Later that day at school, Dexter was sweating nervous waiting for what his grade was gonna be, as he only got time to do a little bit of his homework. The teacher gave him his homework with an F. Dexter then screamed out loud. "NOOOO!"

Mandark got an A on his paper and he then started laughing. "Ahahahahaha, looks like this just proves that I'm the real genus here Dexter, and you're becoming a slacker and a bum."

"You shut up Mandark! Before I come over their and shut your mouth for you!" Dexter yelled to Mandark as his face was turning red from anger.

Later that day, as Dexter was walking to his locker Mandark kept following him, and rubbing his A in Dexter's face.

"Ah, I'll bet you miss your days of getting these don't you Dexter?" Mandark said, as he kept putting Dexter down teasing him. "You know? This is a good payback for you using my heart to destroy my lab. Dee Dee was my one true love, and she still is, but she will never feel the same way thanks to you! I hate you Dexter, and I always will until the day I will destroy you, and everything about your existence.,"

Mandark continued on and on with his rant, as Dexter opened his locker door, to get some books out. Dexter's face was turning red as he was clicking his teeth. He just had to find some kind of way to get both Dee Dee, and Mandark off his back once and for all.

He then finally got an idea. If he could fix up Mandark and Dee Dee for real this time, he could finely have some peace from them, as they would be in love and not want to bug him as much. Dexter snapped his finger and said. "Yes! Yes! That's it, that's it!"

Dexter then closed his locker door, as Mandark was still continuing his rant. Dexter then yelled. "Alright stupid, can you just shut up and listen to me for a second!" Dexter then covered his mouth and and remembered he needed to tell Mandark this more comly. "I mean, listen old pal, I feel bad for tricking you, and I want to make things up by fixing you up with my stupid sister, for real this time. What do you say?"

Dexter then put his hand out, as Mandark was looking suspicious, as why Dexter would out of nowhere start being nice to him, but he just couldn't resist a chance with the girl of his dreams, so he then shook Dexter's hand and said. "Alright Dexter, you've won my trust, I'm gonna hate myself big time for believing you, but I just can't think of another choice at this point I don't know how I'm ever gonna be happy in my life if the women I love sees me as just a nobody."

Suddenly, Dee Dee was then walking through the hallways heading towards her locker. "Hi Dexter!" She yelled, as she apparently forgot about what happened yesterday, and didn't think Dexter was mad at her anymore.

Mandark was staring at her, sweating, with hearts in his eyes as he was very nervous and speechless as Dee Dee walked past them. "Dee Dee..." He mumbled to himself.

He then broke down on the floor, crying and said. "Oh, Dexter, it's just no use! Why would such a golden-haird angle ever want anything to do with,"

Dexter than pulled him off the ground, and then took him over to Dee Dee for him to talk to her. "No need to worry Mandark buddy, just say as what I told you." Dexter then began to whisper in Mandark's ear, giving him some advice, and Mandark was desperate enough to listen at this point.

Dee Dee was pulling some books from her locker as she then closed the door, as Dexter pushed Mandark next to her and then ran far away so Dee Dee wouldn't find out he was telling Mandark what to say, (Then again, she's most likely to stupid to ever find out anyway, so maybe Dexter was just being paranoid.)

She then closed her locker door, and turned her head and saw Mandark. She then rolled her eyes with a sigh and asked. "What do you want Mandork?"

Mandark then started sweating mumbling. Dee Dee then began to walk away and said. "I don't have time for this."

Mandark then grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled. "Wait!" Dee Dee's eyes then widened as she then just looked at Mandark, wondering what he was going to say. Mandark then was breathing deeply as he then continued and was starting to say what Dexter told him. "Dee Dee my love I know I'm just this stuck up jerk and can be loud, stupid and annoying, but what I need in my life is a not too smart, but silly girl like you to make a loser like me complete."

Dexter was watching far back in the hallways, and he was bursting his gut laughing so hard. He didn't think Mandark would be stupid enough to actually say what he said, but he did have a feeling that would be something Dee Dee would like to hear, seeing as she was an idiot.

Dee Dee then rose an eyebrow, and was silent, as Mandark was sweating, waiting for a reply. He then just sighed and turned around and began to walk away. Dee Dee then grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him into the eyes with a big smile and said. "Mandark, you really know what to say to a girl." She then kissed him on the cheek, as he then fainted.

Dexter then jumped and whispered to himself. "Yes! With those two together and that lovey-dubby nonsense and silliness, and I will be able to work in my lab in piece! Ah, yes."

About one week later at Dexter's house in his lab, now that Dee Dee and Mandark were dating, it's not hard to guess what that spent allot of their time doing when they were at Dexter and Dee Dee's house.

Dexter was working on an experiment, and Dee Dee and Mandark were both destroying Dexter's lab. "Isn't this fun Mandark? I love our dates! Hehehe," Dee Dee shouted as she was using a mallet to smash everything.

Mandark then was holding a chainsaw, while laughing evil and said. "I couldn't agree more Dee Dee my love." He then joined her in destroying all of Dexter's lab.

Dexter then having all he could take, finally just gave up and threw his formulas on the ground and said to himself. "Somebody just shoot me for the love of science."

The End.

**Authur's note: I hoped you guys liked this Dexter's lab one-shot. Please review! I'll be doing more Dexter's lab stories in the future.**


End file.
